This invention relates to watercraft capable of being occupied by one or more persons and adapted for recreational use on relatively congested aquatic surfaces and, more particularly, to recreational watercraft that can produce a jet sound effect during propulsion.
Conventional watercraft employ propellers driven by internal combustion engines or battery operated electric motors to provide propulsion. Such watercraft often are operated in an environment where rotating propellers can provide a hazard, for example, to swimmers and aquatic animals.
In addition, engine driven propellers are expensive to operate and their mechanisms are relatively complex, so that their use is undesirable for use in congested areas such as pools in recreational areas and amusement parks.
Another consideration is that the operation of a motor-propelled watercraft can be more difficult than the operation of a vehicle on land. As a result, it often is necessary to provide special training for persons assigned to their operation, particularly when there can be a possible hazardous to others.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide propelled watercraft which are relatively stable and harmless in operation.
Another object of the invention is to provide propellable watercraft which can be used in swimming pools and other recreational areas
A further object of the invention is to provide a relatively inexpensive watercraft which are simple to operate.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a novel accessory for the self-propulsion of watercraft using a source of pressurized fluid to produce propulsion.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide watercraft propulsion by a jet of pressurized fluid that is accompanied by jet sound and produces a stable operation for both forward and turning movements.
Still another object of the invention is to provide inexpensive self-propelled watercraft which are relatively simple in both operation and construction
It also is an object of the invention to provide a water jet infused with air bubbles to demonstrate a scientific principle associated with water jets.
In accomplishing the foregoing and related objects, the invention provides for powering watercraft by a controller with an inlet member that can extend from the interior of the craft through its bottom. The inlet member has a channel that extends into an outlet channel below the position where the inlet member is to extend through the bottom of the craft. A source of fluid pressure is connected to the outlet member with the result that material entering the inlet can flow from the outlet simultaneously with material from a pressure source.
When the controller of the invention is affixed to a watercraft placed in a body of water, and a hose is connected to the outlet channel, a jet of water from the outlet provides propulsion and the simultaneous exit of inlet air from the outlet produces a jet sound and visual bubbles that provide an understanding for the principle of operation.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a steering column is removably positioned on the inlet member, which can be tubular. The outlet member also can be tubular and be orthogonally positioned in relation to the inlet member, with the source of pressure applied to the outlet channel.
When the source of pressure is connected to a hose, a swivel joint can be provided for ease of connection to the outlet member, and the inlet member within a watercraft can be surrounded by a bushing.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention the inlet member can have a removable muffler to control the sound produced by air entering the inlet and exhausted through the outlet.
In a method of the invention for powering a watercraft, an inlet member is inserted into the craft through its bottom, with a channel of the inlet member extending into an outlet member below the craft. A source of pressure is connected to the outlet member to provide flow in an outlet channel surrounding the extension of the inlet channel into the outlet member.
In accordance with one aspect of the method, a steering column is removably positioned on the inlet member within the watercraft, and the outlet member is angularly positioned with respect to the extension of the inlet member below the watercraft. Pressure from a source is applied to the outlet channel, for example by a hose.
The method can further including the step of positioning a removable muffler on the inlet member to control the sound produced by air entering the inlet and exhausted through the outlet.
In a method of the invention for manufacturing a controller for powering watercraft, the steps include (a) fabricating a hollow steering column for extending through the base of a watercraft; (b) attaching a hollow outlet tube to said steering column below the position where said steering column is designed to extend through said base; and (c) providing for the attachment of a pressurized source to the outlet tube.
The method also includes the positioning of a deflector for channeling air into the inlet member.
Other aspects of the invention will become apparent after considering several illustrative embodiments, taken in conjunction with the drawings in which;
FIG. 1 is a partial perspective view of a watercraft with the controller of the invention;
FIG. 2 is a view, partially in section, showing details for the controller of FIG. 1;
FIG. 3A is a view, partially in section, of an alternative controller in accordance with the invention; and
FIG. 3B is a view illustrating any operation of the controller of FIG. 3A.